Students at the University of Guam (UOG) are a significant source of Pacific Islanders and Filipinos (underrepresented minorities) for biomedical Ph.D. programs. The core activity, student research, following best practices in Stateside internships, includes enrichment, e.g., responsible conduct of research, effective mentor relationships, and assistance with graduate applications and networking. An increase is proposed from 5 to 6 undergraduate student research assistants, along with the 4 M.S. students (a master's at UOG is a stepping-stone to a Ph.D., not a terminal degree). Increases from 4 to 8 undergraduate summer research experiences and from 2 to 5 hosts annually have been arranged with research-intensive universities. Research mentors at UOG include the world-class UOG Marine Laboratory. Through our 5-pronged approach to improving the "pipeline," the number of B.A.s to Ph.D. programs will double, totaling 18 to 20 during the grant. Activity 2 incorporates (a) quantitative modeling into molecular genetics and evolution courses and into student research, and (b) off-island training for faculty and students. [Activity 3 deleted.] Activity 4 prepares students for the existing biometrics course, raising the baseline of prepared students from 0 to 80%. Activity 5 strengthens student capacity to (a) read, write, and present science effectively and efficiently (skills linked to GRE and graduate school success) and (b) learn the principles of conducting research responsibly. GRE average baseline percentiles are 16th Writing (goal 70th), 49th Verbal (goal 69th), 34th Quantitative (goal 50th). All faculty will continue to develop research-teaching capacity via workshops, courses, conferences, and collaborations. Through the curriculum and 19 research apprenticeships per year, UOG RISE will continue developing biomedical research capacity. About 70 biology students a year (85% underrepresented minorities) will benefit from the proposed courses that will become required by the Biology curriculum. [unreadable] [unreadable] UOG's Land Grant mission includes regionally relevant research, much of which contributes to public health. Student motivation for biomedical research rises dramatically upon seeing their potential for helping the high percentage of our Island people afflicted with diabetes, cancer, heart, and dementia diseases. The UOG RISE Program supports their vision with four tightly integrated components, in alignment with Bio2010, by strengthening the Biology Program's capacity in research, quantitative, genetics, and communication skills. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]